More Than Words
by LyricalSinger
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on one-word prompts as found on The Heart of Camelot site. Chapter 20 - Devotion
1. Passionate

Passionate

The past few weeks had been the happiest that Balinor could remember. The fear and uncertainty that surrounded his midnight flight from Camelot were far behind him. Instead of imprisonment or death, the Dragonlord had found peace and joy.

Balinor was a simple man of simple pleasures and life in Ealdor fit him perfectly. Though he had lost his friends and his family due to Uther's intransigence, Ealdor had brought both healing and new friends to his life.

Best of all, he had found a woman who filled his days with laughter and his nights with passion.

Sitting at the table in their small hut, watching Hunith as she stirred the stew on the hob, Balinor smiled and said, for the first time but not the last, "I love you."


	2. Luminous

He lay on their simple straw bed, quiet and content. She was curled up at his side, deeply asleep, with her head on his shoulder and her long hair spread across his chest.

He ran his index finger gently up and down her arm, raising the fine hairs there; the pressure of the movement was strong enough to register, but not strong enough to waken her.

She was beautiful and she was his. After having endured hardship and so many lonely years, Balinor had given up hope that he would find his match, his mate. But here she was - a quiet, gentle woman whose love for him shone through her eyes. She was luminous in the moonlight that shone across their bed like a blessing.

Brushing a gentle kiss on her temple, Balinor closed his eyes and finally slipped into a deep and restful sleep.


	3. Diabolic

Diabolic

Hunith sat at the table, staring at the scrap of parchment that lay before her. It was a message of despair and sadness. It was a goodbye and it was the only proof she had that she had been loved. _No, not the only proof_ , she thought as she ran her had across her still-flat stomach.

Balinor was gone, on the run once again from a murderous King with a diabolic plan to rid the world of magic. He'd left her to save her.

Hunith laid her head down on the table and wept. She wept for Balinor, she wept for herself and she wept hardest for the child that she carried; a child that would grow up without a father. Hunith swore at that moment that her child would never doubt how much he was loved.


	4. Wistful

Wistful

Merlin and Will had been playing in the small greensward beside the vegetable patch when they heard the slow shuffling of a tired man's feet as he made his way along the well-trodden path. The two boys looked up from their game and suddenly Will's face split into a huge grin as he saw his father appear from around the front of a nearby house.

"Da! Da!" shouted Will as he leapt to his feet and ran towards the dirty, exhausted-looking, yet smiling, man.

Grasping his young son in his arms and raising him high, Will's father laughed and said, "Oh, Will, I am so happy to see you! It's been too long. Come, let's go surprise your mother."

As the slight, brown-haired boy and the tall, muscled man headed back down the pathway, hands tightly clasped, Will looked back over his shoulder and called, "Bye, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow." Will's father smiled at his son's young friend and then the two headed towards home.

Merlin waved to his friend and watched as they turned a corner and disappeared. With a wistful sigh young Merlin made his way back towards his home, dragging his feet in the dust. While he didn't begrudge Will his family, Merlin couldn't help but sometimes wish that he had a father of his own who would greet him with hugs and smiles after being away.


	5. Fascinate

Fascinate

It wasn't often that performers came to Ealdor, but a broken axle meant that a troupe of jongleurs would be spending a couple of days in the small village until repairs could be made.

Merlin was a curious, outgoing eight-year-old with a mop of dark curls and inquisitive blue eyes, and the minute he heard there were entertainers in the village he dropped the kindling he was bringing home and ran towards the centre of the village. He didn't want to miss out on any of the excitement!

The troupe was comprised of two families and included a lad who looked to be about ten. Walking up to the boy, Merlin thrust out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Merlin. What's your name?"

The boy smiled back and said, "I'm Samuel." That simple greeting was all it took for an easy friendship to start. Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon with Samuel, showing him around the village and by the time the sun was beginning to set, the two boys were sitting on the bank of the river, chatting and tossing pebbles into the water.

Suddenly, Samuel said, "Do you want to see something?"

Merlin nodded. "Sure."

Picking up five smooth stones, Samuel then proceeded to juggle them. He tossed them high overhead and even managed to pirouette once without dropping them.

Merlin was fascinated by Samuel's nimble fingers and breathed, "That's incredible. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Catching the pebbles in his hand, Samuel grinned at his new friend and said, "Well, it took me _ages_ to learn how to juggle four, but I'm sure I can teach you how to juggle at least three. You start like this …"


	6. Mystical

Mystical

It was a mystical moment, and one that Merlin would never forget. Ahead, in a shaft of sunlight, was the most magnificent creature the young warlock had ever seen. Oh, he'd heard of the beauty of unicorns, but he also knew of their rarity and never dreamed that he would actually see one.

Yet there it was, with a coat of snow white, a shimming ivory horn and a wild mane of the palest grey. It stood majestic and unafraid in the glade and watched Merlin out of clear, dark eyes. The beast was magnificent and Merlin held his breath for fear he make a noise and startle the creature.

Like called to like, magic called to magic and, almost as one, man and beast bowed to each other. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, each continued on their journey. Unicorns were elusive creatures and no one knew where they spent their days. Merlin, on the other hand, was excitedly heading towards a new life and a new adventure. Camelot was calling and he was anxious to arrive.


	7. Exquisite

Exquisite

The first time he saw her, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't know her name; all he knew was that there was a dark-haired, green-eyed beauty walking the halls of Camelot and he was entranced. In his short life, Merlin had never seen anyone as stunning as she. She was exquisite.

Later that day, when Merlin learned that the vision he had seen was in fact the King's ward, the Lady Morgana, he smiled ruefully to himself. She was so far beyond his reach that he would only ever be able to adore her from afar.


	8. Crestfallen

Crestfallen

Arthur couldn't _believe_ what his father had just done. All right, so maybe Gaius' new apprentice had pushed him out of the dagger's path, but that was no reason to make him Arthur's personal manservant. Honestly, from the few interactions he'd had with the bumbling fool, the prince could easily believe that Merlin had tripped over his own two feet and pushed him out of the way by accident!

Determined to rid himself of the nuisance, Arthur rapped on the door to Uther's chambers and entered to find his father seated at his desk with several scrolls spread out in front of him.

"Yes, Arthur. What do you want?" asked the King as he continued to read the parchment in his hands.

"Father, I was hoping to have a word with you. Ah … how to put this? Um, well, basically I _really_ don't want Gaius' ward as my new manservant."

Looking up from the page before him, Uther stared intently at his son. "Is there a problem, Arthur? Recent events have proved him to be a competent boy."

"Actually, there is a problem, Father. Merlin is the most useless, clumsy, rude creature I've ever set my eyes on. He insulted me on the training grounds and he certainly has not treated me with the respect I am due as Prince." By the time he'd finished his rant, Arthur was red-faced with frustration and breathing heavily.

"Maybe so, Arthur, but he _did_ save your life! His quick actions deserve recognition and how would it look if, after raising him to such a position of honour, I then took away that honour for no good reason."

"But … but I don't even like the boy," whined Arthur.

"Arthur!" barked the King. "He's your _manservant_ ; you don't have to like him. You simply have to train him in the proper way to serve your needs and teach him respect. Honestly, it's not that difficult and it will be a good lesson for you as well. We'll speak no more of this."

With a wave of his hand Uther dismissed his son, adding, "My decision is final; you'll just have to make the best of it."

Arthur sighed and turned away from the King, crestfallen. As he left his father's chambers, he couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Yes, but you're not the one who has to train the idiot."


	9. Penetrate

Penetrate

Gaius may not have had much experience with children, but he took his role as mentor and teacher very seriously and would rarely let Merlin get away with any type of foolishness.

It usually only took a few moments of being faced with Gaius' drawn-in brows accompanied by a penetrating stare from bright blue eyes before Merlin would begin babbling incoherently in an attempt to explain away his latest exploits.

All this to say, it came as no surprise to Arthur when, on a quest to locate his manservant, he found said lad on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the physician's chambers. Merlin looked frazzled and rather embarrassed and Arthur knew immediately that Gaius had caught his young apprentice doing _something_ that did not meet with the older man's approval.

Arthur himself had been on the receiving end of Gaius' patented stares often enough in his youth that he could only shake his head and laugh at the dark-haired servant toiling away.

"Merlin," said Arthur with a chuckle as he turned to leave the servant to his punishment, "I don't want to know what you did to upset Gaius, but haven't you learned by now that he sees _everything_!"


	10. Delicate

Delicate

As punishment for having used his magic "in an inappropriate manner", according to Gaius, Merlin was now standing with his hands deep in a bucket of hot, soapy water, cleaning all the empty glass jars and vials that the physician used for his various medicines. The line of dirty glass containers spread across the table top and Merlin was beginning to despair that he would never finish.

Worst of all, Gaius was comfortably ensconced at his desk thumbing through one of his many tomes, so Merlin couldn't even sneak in some useful magic to help speed things up a little.

Gaius looked up from his book and glanced over at Merlin, who was standing over the bucket, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Merlin, I know what you're thinking," said the physician in a matter-of-fact tone, "and I don't recommend you travel any further along that path. After all, using your magic frivolously is what got you into trouble in the first place."

At Gaius' comments, Merlin snarled and dropped a few more jars into the soapy water, where they clinked loudly against the ones already there.

"And be careful, boy!" snapped the physician. "Those bottles are delicate and I'm sure you don't want to have to pay for new ones."

"Yes, Gaius," answered Merlin with a doleful sigh as he returned to his scrubbing.


	11. Surrender

Surrender

Merlin's day had quickly gone from bad to worse. To start, he hadn't yet washed Arthur's 'favourite' shirt, which had put the prince in a strop first thing in the morning. Then, after having scrubbed the floor in Arthur's chamber until it veritably shone, Merlin tripped over the bucket of dirty water, spilling it and thereby undoing all his hard work.

While in the armoury, he somehow knocked over a stand that held several very heavy, and very sharp, swords and finally, while cleaning out Arthur's mare's stall, she decided that the time was ripe to stomp, multiple times, on Merlin's foot.

The angry young man had limped out of the Royal Stables, taken a seat on the edge of the well and wrestled off his boot. Pulling off his sock, Merlin could see that while nothing was broken, his foot was swollen and a large hoof-shaped bruise was starting to develop.

As he sat there, rubbing his foot and feeling sorry for himself, Gwaine approached and plunked himself down beside his friend.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" asked the dark-haired rogue.

That simple question was all it took for Merlin to begin ranting about the trials and tribulations of his day. Gwaine listened, with some sympathy and with increasing mirth, until Merlin reached the point where the horse stomped on his foot. At that, Gwaine could no longer contain himself. He burst out laughing.

"I certainly don't see anything funny in what I just said," snapped the warlock as he glared at his friend.

"Ah, don't be like that, Merlin," snickered Gwaine as he nudged Merlin's shoulder, trying to get him to see the humour in the situation.

Merlin snorted indignantly and turned his back to his friend, but Gwaine persisted. He poked and he prodded, he joked and he laughed, all to get his friend to crack a smile, but no luck. Finally, Gwaine decided there was nothing for it and, reaching over, he proceeded to run his fingers up and down Merlin's ribs, eliciting a smile and then a shout, and finally gales of laughter.

It only took a few moments for Merlin to slip off his perch on the edge of the well and land with a bump on the ground. Still laughing and with tears of mirth in the corners of his eyes, Merlin raised his hands high and said, "No more, Gwaine. No more. I surrender!"


	12. Magnetic

Magnetic

He couldn't understand it. He'd not felt like this in years; not since the passing of his beloved Ygraine. But Catrina had come into his life a few short days ago and she filled a hole in his heart that he didn't even know existed.

He was drawn to her like iron to a magnet and he did not want to let her go for any reason. Uther adored Catrina and had quickly realized that the thought of living without her presence in his life was unbearable.

 _Who cares what others may say_ , thought Uther as he strode down the hallway towards his love's chambers. _I will ask her tonight. I will ask her to be my Queen._


	13. Haunting

Haunting

Merlin sat on his bed, the first and only gift from his father clasped gently in his hands as he relived his father's death over and over in his mind.

The time for crying was over, but there was a pain in the young man's heart that grew more excruciating as time wore on. Since Balinor's death, Merlin felt like he had not been able to breathe properly; he felt like he was the edge of falling into a deep, dark abyss with no way out.

As the young warlock sat, running his deft fingers back and forth over the wings of the carved dragon, Gaius entered and sat beside him on the bed.

"Merlin, what happened?" the old man asked in a gentle tone.

Looking over at his mentor with haunted eyes, Merlin whispered, "I couldn't save him."


	14. Gloomy

Gloomy

 _Strange_ , thought Percival as he looked around the dining hall. The tables were overflowing with foodstuffs and knights and nobles filled almost every place. There was laughter and drinking, but there was no Gwaine. Percival knew how much his friend enjoyed a good feast, so for him not to be present was odd, to say the least.

Turning to his right, Percival leaned over to Leon and asked, "Have you seen Gwaine this evening?"

Looking up from his plate, Leon answered, "No, the last I saw him was in the armoury after training. Why?"

"No reason; I was just wondering where he'd got to," answered Percival as he turned back to his own dinner.

When he'd finished eating, Percival realized that Gwaine still had not made an appearance and decided he should go look for the man, just in case something had happened.

Stopping at the door to Gwaine's chambers, Percival knocked and called, "Gwaine, are you there?" Hearing no sound from the room save for a quiet rustling, the large man knocked again rather forcefully and called, "Gwaine, is everything all right?"

A low mutter came from the other side of the door, which Percival took to be an invitation to enter. Walking into the room, Percival found the dark-haired knight seated at his small table, with his head perched on his left fist and looking like he had lost his last friend.

"You're looking awfully gloomy, Gwaine. Is everything okay?" asked Percival concernedly.

With a sigh that seemed to emanate from his toes, Gwaine turned to his friend and said woefully, "Tavern's closed for two days. Now where am I supposed to go for a drink?"


	15. Remorse

Remorse

Once the mandrake root had been removed from its hiding place under the King's bed and thrown into the flames, the curse was broken. With some gentle coaxing and quiet words, Gaius was able to encourage Uther to leave the corner where he had barricaded himself and lie back in bed.

Leaning over his King, Gaius held a cup to the man's lips and said, "Please drink this, sire. It will help you sleep."

Uther blinked at his friend and, without comment or argument, did as he was told. Soon enough, the draught took hold and Uther slipped into the first deep and calm sleep he'd had for days.

As he watched over his King, Gaius' thoughts travelled back to what Merlin had told him about Morgana being in league with Morgause. Despite his shock at Merlin's pronouncement, the physician could understand why Morgana would choose to side with Morgause. After all, Uther had always been vehement in his persecution of magic, and Morgana must have felt that she had no choice but to act as she did.

As he left Uther to his sleep, Gaius couldn't help but wonder whether, in light of recent events, the King ever felt any remorse for the actions he'd taken over the years.


	16. Imperious

Imperious

His nephew would shortly be named King of Camelot and Agravaine couldn't be happier. His plans were proceeding nicely. Over the past months, he had wormed his way into Arthur's inner circle and had made himself indispensable.

Agravaine was now a trusted member of the Court and had full run of the castle. He was a sly, bluff man who never hesitated to use events to his advantage. And yet … and yet, he never seemed to realize that he was subservient to a slip of a girl. He craved Morgana's approval, like a cur in the streets craved kindness.

As he stood at the back of the Great Hall awaiting the start of the ceremony, Agravaine plotted and planned. He stood tall, looking imperiously over the gathered mass of nobles and knights and thought, _One day you will all bow to_ me _!_


	17. Ethereal

Ethereal

Lancelot gently laid his burden on the ground, next to the stream. Removing his cloak, he carefully placed it over Merlin and gazed down at his dearest friend. After having been attacked by the Dorocha, Merlin had been unresponsive other than a few pleading words to Arthur.

The warlock was pale and his features were drawn, as if he was in pain. Lancelot was worried; no, he was afraid for his friend. He could only hope that Gaius would be able to help the warlock.

Removing his gloves, Lancelot stepped towards the stream to gather some water in the hopes that he could get Merlin to drink a little. As he crouched by the stream, the knight was shocked to see a strange, ethereal glow emanating from the water. It grew until it surrounded the small clearing.

As he stared in wonder at the stream and the droplets that began to form in the air in front of him, a movement to his side caught Lancelot's eye. He glanced over in time to see Merlin's hand shift towards the stream and the light shimmer across the young man's skin.

After receiving the Villia's reassurances that they would heal Merlin and watch over the two of them throughout the night, Lancelot returned to his friend's side and settled down to rest. He could finally relax now that he knew all would be well.


	18. Forlorn

Forlorn

Merlin sat at Gaius' bedside, worriedly looking down at the face of his beloved mentor. He and Gwaine had managed to rescue the elderly physician from Morgana's clutches but Gaius had not yet regained consciousness.

Merlin shifted on the small stool and gazed into the middle distance, thinking over the events that had occurred between himself and the Catha. The young warlock instinctively knew he could trust Alator but he was still angry at the methods the man had used to pull the information about Emrys from Gaius. _If Gaius doesn't wake_ , thought the young man angrily, _there will be no place for Alator to hide. I will find him and give him what he deserves._

A slight movement on the bed pulled Merlin back from his thoughts and, as he looked down, Gaius' eyes opened. The physician lay on the bed with a forlorn expression on his face. Looking up at the young man whom he loved so dearly and who had become so important to Albion, Gaius couldn't help but feel ashamed at how he had failed his ward.

Gaius had sworn to take Merlin's secret to his grave, but the events of the past days had shown him that his vow was nothing more than words and could be easily broken.

Seeing his mentor awake and alert, Merlin smiled. Right now, he didn't care that Alator knew his secret; his concern was for Gaius. Merlin knew full well that Gaius would be berating himself for having told the Catha Merlin's true identity, but Merlin vowed to do his best to reassure the physician that, in the end, it didn't matter.

All that mattered was Gaius' speedy recovery.


	19. Macabre

Macabre

Since Arthur, Merlin and the others had crossed into Queen Annis' lands, all of the warlock's senses had been on high alert. There was a feeling in the air, a heaviness that spoke of evil deeds and great fear.

The scene that greeted the men as they arrived at the small camp was horrifying. The dead lay broken and scattered like leaves; there was no movement save that of the scavenger birds hopping amongst the bodies on their gruesome search for food.

A voice called in Merlin's mind and he made his way into the nearby cave and to the side of an old man lying at the edge of a well. The man spoke fervently to the warlock of "Arthur's bane" and then drew his attention to the still waters at his side.

Merlin stared into the depths and his sight was assaulted by a vision of such devastation that he wanted to weep. The land was covered with dead and dying knights, all gazing sightlessly at the clear, blue sky. The vision shifted and Merlin saw Arthur standing tall and proud, face-to-face with the traitor Mordred. Then, without warning, Mordred thrust his sword deep into the King's side. Mordred watched Arthur fall to the ground and then he turned abruptly on his heel and walked calmly away from the dying King.

With this macabre vision, Emrys knew his destiny was at hand. He would be ready.


	20. Devotion

Devotion

He grew old and grey and weathered as he wandered the lands, waiting; waiting for the time when he would be called to act. He had no name, no home, few friends and no family, but he wasn't lonely. He travelled to where the winds blew him, and he never stayed long, but a little bit of him remained behind whenever he left: his patience, his joy and his kindness were influences that continued to be felt long after his departure.

Did the Fates ever rue the path they had set the man on all those long years ago? Possibly, for they were also the ones to ensure that the stories of his devotion to his King were carried down through the mists of time.

Names and deeds may be forgotten, but one man would be remembered forever. His name: Merlin.


End file.
